StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Teams
Non-categorized list of teams in . Page 1 :1. [[Movie Team|'Movie Team']] (any four costumes in the theme of Movie): Increases attack. Power +2 :2. Cartoon Team (any four costumes in the theme of Cartoon): Increases health. Power +20 :3. Game Team (any four costumes in the theme of Game): Increases profit from fish. Power +2% :4. Anime Team (any four costumes in the theme of Anime): Increases profit from fish. Power +5% :5. Comics Team (any four costumes in the theme of Comics): Increases skills power. +5% :6. SF2 Good Team (pick four: Airman, Kyu?, Lun chi, Master of Yoga, Ren?, Soviet Cyclone, White Bee): Increases attack. Power +5 :7. Cartoon 80-95 (pick four: Aldrin, Sheriff, Thief, Uncle, possibly more?): Increases health. Power +40 :8. Fox Ninja (pick four: Fan, Fox, Plum, Teacher): Increases speed. Power +4 :9. Cartoon 06-XX (pick four: Dog, Human, Minion, Redhead, possibly more?): Increases all characteristics. Power +1 Page 2 :10. Movie 96-01 (pick four: Brooks, Elect, H.G. Poter, any one/two from LoR Team, possibly more?): Increases profit from fish. Power +6% :11. Freakmon (pick four: Electro-rat, Fire, Plant, Slowpoke, W-Turtle): Increases attack. Power +6 :12. Hat Team (pick four: Cook, First Mate, Hat, Liar, Procyon): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +5% :13. Turtles Team (B-turtle, P-turtle, R-turtle, Y-turtle): Every kick restores health. Power 5 :14. SF1 Team (Bak Mei, 500Million, Kyu, Ren): Increaeses skills power. +6% :15. Tek3 (Chiba, Noble Flower, Phenix, Woodman): Increases attack. Power +9 :16. SF2 Evil Team (Barurogu, Daemon, Maiku, Ofcourse): Increases health. Power +60 :17. Movie 81-90 (pick four: Ashley, Cybercop, Indie, Frederick, possibly more?): Increases speed. Power +5 :18. MK95 Team (pick four: Sharp Hat, Skunk, Tessen, Whiff, possibly more?): Increases all characteristics. Power +3 Page 3 :19. Detectives (Babe, Blond, Geek, Redhead): Increases profit from fish. Power +7% :20. Shepherd Team (pick four: Grunt, Lawson, Shepherd, Vakarin, Zorah): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +6% :21. In the name of the Moon (Blonde-chan, Blue-chan, Brown-chan, Purple-chan): Every kick restores health. Power 6 :22. Death Notebook (pick four: Black death, Executioner, Sa Kuromi, Sweet Tooth, White death): Increases skills power +7% :23. Winter Team (Dragomam, Regicide, 13th Commander, Unknowing Man): Increases attack. Power +10 :24. Tek45 (Din, Douglas, Kipura Girl, White AofD): Increases health. Power +70 :25. KoF Team (Black Wing, Sonneteer, Terry B, Unbridled): Increases speed. Power +6 :26. Movie 91-95 (pick four: Great vampire, Judge, Warrior lady, Winfield, possibly more?): Increases all characteristics. Power +4 :27. MK Good Team (pick four: Bicycle, Indigenous, Lightning-guy, Sharp Hat, possibly more?): Increases profit from fish. Power +8% Page 4 :28. Adieu! Gulo Gulo (Monocular, Nikolaievitch, Oldman, Ororo): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +7% :29. SF Ops Team (Airman, Lun chi, Mie, White Bee): Every kick restores health. Power 7 :30. Cowboy Beb (Black, Cowboy B, Faye, Tivruski IV): Increases skills power. +8% :31. Shooter Team (pick four: Crowbarman, Dopud, Nuk, 117, possibly more?): Increases attack. Power +11 :32. Movie Robots (Arny 1000, Cybercop, Mechanic, Translator): Increases health. Power +110 :33. Flamefox Ninja (any three from Fox Ninja with Flamefox): Increases speed. Power +7 :34. SF4 Team (Fengshuieye, Kung Fu Fan, Luchadores, Mie, any one/two from SF2 Evil Team? and SF2 Good Team?, Strong Fist?): Increase all characteristics. Power +5 :35. Anime 98-99 (pick four from any of these teams: Cowboy Beb, Fox Ninja, and Hat Team): Increases profit from fish. Power +9% :36. King of the Mountain (Disinfector, Hairdresser, Pickup-master, Ranger): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +8% Page 5 :37. S Park (Beggar, Bold-faced, Jew, Right man): Every kick restores health. Power 8 :38. Cartoon before 60 (Fly boy, Hook, Mouse girl, Mouse man): Increases skills power. +9% :39. Cartoon 60-70 (pick four: ChebuRash, any one/two from Detectives, Joseph, William): Increases attack. Power +12 :40. Shonen Hiro Team (any one/two/three from Jamp Hiro with Alchemist and/or Kakaroto): Increases health. Power +120 :41. Game 90-95 Legend (pick four: Cosmo Fox, Dopud, Nuk, Polecat, possibly more?): Increases speed. Power +8 :42. MK92 Team (pick four: Come here!, Lt. Sofia, Lightning guy, Tundra, possibly more?): Increases all characteristics. Power +6 :43. One Dojo (Daemon, Kyu, Ren, Strong Fist): Increases profit from fish. Power +10% :44. Monkey Kong (Gorilla, Macaque, Macaque girl, Old Macaque): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +8% :45. Legend of Hyrulian (Nonag, notZelda/''Hyrulian?, Rinku, Twili): '' Page 6 :46. Tek1 (pick four, Bruce Law, Fenix?, Hot Killer, Jaguar, John, Leader Manji, Okiayu, Shinohara): Increases skills power. +10% :47. Tek3&Boss (any three from Tek3 and Toshin): Increases attack. Power +13 :48. Blighi Team (Chiliad, Monster Princess, Neighbor, Witch K): Increases health. Power +130 :49. Cartoon 96-05 (pick four: Bending Unit, Iceberg, any one from King of the Mountain, Lowenbrau, any one from S Park, Sponge, Starfish): Increases speed. Power +9 :50. MK93 Team (Indigenous, LK-4D4, LK-9T9, Queen): Increase all characteristics. Power +7 :51. Iks-Man (Gulo Gulo, Monocular, Nikolaevitch, Ororo): Increases profit from fish. Power +11% :52. Movie 02-XX (pick four: Billy, Bride, Sparrow, any one/two from Winter Team): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +10% :53. Jedi Team (Flywalker, Mechanic, Smuggler, Translator): Every kick restores health. Power 10 :54. WB Team (pick four: Droog, Elect, Friday, H.G. Poter, Willy): Increases skills power. +11% Page 7 :55. Anime Villains (pick four: Betzita, Cucumber, Executioner, Hawk, Moonman, Priest): Increases attack. Power +14 :56. Action Team (pick four: Agent, Italian, 74, Solidman, possibly more?): Increases health. Power +140 :57. Silver Age of Comic (Donar, Magnet-man, Pit, Tincanman): Increases speed. Power +10 :58. Jamp Hiro (Berry-chan, Fox, Hat, Vagrant): Increases all characteristics. Power +8 :59. Alan's Team (pick four: Bubo, Guido, Hellcurier, OneBadDay): Increases profit from fish. Power +12% :60. MK Evil Team (pick four: Imperator?, Pupil of SK, Queen, Richard, Skunk): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +11% :61. SpecOps (Agent, Chroma, 117, Solidman): Every kick restores health. Power 11 :62. RPG Team (Depot boy, Kittehkiin, Rinku, Shepherd): Increases skills power. +12% :63. Anime before 85 (pick four: Atom, Kakaroto, Master, Racer, Racer-X): Increases attack. Power +15 Page 8 :64. Anime 85-90 (pick four: Betzita, Black sword, Cucumber, Hawk, Neighbor, Witch K): Increases health. Power +150 :65. Quest Team (Death, Manbrush, Polecat, Robot): Increases speed. Power +11 :66. Anime 97 (pick four: Dracula, any one/two from Hat Team, Monster Princess, Priest): Increases all characteristics. Power +9 :67. WD Team (pick four: Archer?, Fly boy, Hook, Mouse girl, Mouse man, Thief, Redhead, Sparrow?, Uncle): Increases profit from fish. Power +13% :68. Wrestling Team (pick four: Arek, Jaguar, Luchadores, Rainbow, Soviet Cyclone): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +12% :69. MK Ninjas (pick four: Come here!, Lizard, Red Scorpion, Tundra, Whiff): Every kick restores health. Power 12 :70. Kills the Universe 1 (Captain, Metalman, Ororo, Pit): Increases skills power. +13% :71. Movie before 70 pick four: (Frank, Kpock, Lycalopex, Sirk): Increases attack. Power +16 :72. Game 8X Legend (pick four: Cragman, Gorilla, Jumpman, Iron lady?, Knight, Rinku, Solidman, Waka-Waka): Increases health. Power +160 Page 9 :73. SF97 Team (Arek, Blue-hair, Pehlwani, Trap): Increases speed. Power +12 :74. Team Alan S (OneBadDay, and pick three: Green Light?, Guido, Hellcurier, Walter): Increases all characteristics. Power +10 :75. Game 00 (Fes, Lollipop, Robot, 74): Increases profit from fish. Power +14% :76. Anime 00-XX (pick four: Alchemist, Chiliad, any one/two from Death Notebook, 11 Prince, Foundress, Fullmetal): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +!3% :77. Platformer Team (pick four: Brer?, Cragman, Hedgehog, Jumpman, Shadow): Every kick restores health. Power 13 :78. LoR Team (Kurunir, Maiar, Olórin, Ringhost): Increases skills power. +14% :79. Movie 70-80 (pick four: Boxer, Darth father, Droog, Friday, any one/two from Jedi Team, possibly more?): Increases health. Power +170 :80. Killers in the Movie (pick four: Billy, Chef will, Frederick, Friday, Ghostface, ?????): Increases profit from fish. Power +14% :81. Nin90 (pick four: Cosmo Fox, any one/two from Freakmon, Macaque, Macaque girl, Old Macaque): Increases all characteristics. Power +11 Page 10 :82. Movie 96-01 (Brooks, Elect, Ghostface?, H.G. Poter, Ringhost): Increases profit from fish. Power +15% :83. Vampires (Brooks, Dracula, Great vampire, Hunter D): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +14% :84. Bat versus (Bat, Clown, Psychiatrist, Warbler): Every kick restores health. Power 15 :85. Tek1&Boss (any three from Tek1 with Ishizuka): Increases skills power. +15% :86. Revengers (pick four: Captain, Donar, Edbrock?, Gulo Gulo, Metalman, Ororo?, Pit): Increases attack. Power +17 :87. Golden Age of Comic (Captain, and pick three: Bat, Green Light, Superwoman, Spark, Wonderman): Increases health. Power +180 :88. Anime 91-95 (pick four: Boat, Chroma, any one from In the name of the Moon, NGE, Typhoon): Increases spee. Power +15 :89. Game 96-99 Legend (pick four: Crowbarman, Death, Electro-rat, Lara, Triangle boy): Increases all characteristics. Power +12 :90. Family Bond SW (pick four: Flywalker, Dark Grandson, Darth father/''Jedi?, Smuggler): ''Increases profit from fish. Power +18% Page 11 :91. DBallz (Betzita, Cucumber, Kakaroto, Master): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +15% :92. Renaissance (Graeca, Horsfieldii, Orbicularis, Scripta): Increases skills power. +16% :93. Wade and Friends (Pit, Wade, and any two from Iks-Man): Increases attack. Power +18 :94. Revengers I (same with Revengers but either Metalman or Pit equipped with an artifact): Increases health. Power +200 :95. Tek Family (Chiba, Ishizuka, Okiayu, Shinohara): Increases speed. Power +16 :96. League (Bat, Green Light?, Spark, Superwoman, Wonderman): Increase all characteristics. Power +13 :97. Shigeru Team (Cosmo Fox, Gorilla, Jumpman, Rinku): Increases profit from fish. Power +20% :98. W...Guardians (Bobo, Sesostris, Upiter, Walter): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +16% :99. Freakmon Next (Electro-rat, Fire, Plant, and W-Turtle all equipped with artifact that transforming each into Monster level 2): Increases skills power. +17% :* (this also works: any three Monster level 2 and pick one from Freakmon)'' Page 12 :100. 'SDBallz' (Cucumber, Master, ''and both Betzita and Kakaroto, either one equipped with an artifact to become Dragon man): Increases attack. Power +20 :101. Revengers II (Black Pit, Tincanman, and pick two: Captain, Donar, Edbrock?, Gulo-gulo, Ororo?): Increases speed. Power +17 :102. Nin80 (pick four: Brer, Cherry, Gorilla, Iron lady, Jumpman, Mashroom, Rinku): Increases all characteristics. Power +14 :103. Dart Team (Clone, Dark Grandson, Darth father, Space hunter): Increases chance get coin from enemy. Power +17% :104. Bat versus UPD (Bryce, Grayson, Harlequin, OneBadDay): Increases all characteristics. Power +15 :105. PWR (pick four: Power black, Power blue, Power pink, Power red, Power yellow): Increase all characteristics. Power +20